


Size Matters

by were_lemur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Loki was distracted facing the Hulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 176

Loki was a size queen.

He'd been one all of his life, but his encounter with Svaoilfari had solidified his preference for larger-than-life partners. Now, faced with the Hulk, he couldn't help but be distracted by the erotic possibilities.

He'd have to figure out a way to get him aroused without letting him lose his anger; a challenge, but hardly an insurmountable one for the God of Mischief. He couldn't help smirking as he stepped into the Hulk's path. 

Loki's plan lasted exactly three seconds into his encounter with the Hulk, before ending up as throughly crushed as he was.


End file.
